minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
10:10 AM
Beep. Beep. Bee-'' The sunlight made its way through the windows. It reached me. A player in the small village in this Minecraft world. I was lying on my red-colored bed. The sheets covered my body, keeping me nice and warm. I had shut off my alarm. The 7-segment display shown ''9:15 ''AM. Looked like I slept in today. I ate some sugary cereal to start my day. Then I brushed my teeth and started to check on my farm. The crops looked nice and moist. Then I heard the scariest sound. The screaming of a village citizen. ''Auughhh! Somebody! Helppp! I'm being (mmf!!!) ''Then more muffled sounds. It sounded like somebody was being kidnapped. I jumped over the fence and ran down the path. Everybody seemed to have heard the same screams and did the same actions as me. We found nothing. No people, no clues, meaning no possible suspects. The time that day was ''10:10 AM. It turned night eight hours later. I had my dinner, watched some TV. I still remembered that dark incident. I went to bed thinking about it. I couldn't fall asleep. It was midnight. Still awake. Tossing and turning about. I looked through the window. All darkness. Some stars above. The square moon hovers above. I liked telling myself stories in my head to help me fall asleep, like going to space and thinking about life. I eventually fell asleep. 10:10 AM the next morning, more screams and yelling could be heard. The news said yesterday one person was taken. Today two were taken. 10:10 AM the next morning. Three people, gone. One citizen found a white jacket that belonged to who are now the lead suspects. The tag said Entity Squad 1. What could that possibly mean? The next day, four people were taken, as well as another jacket left behind. The tag said Entity Squad 2. ''Why are they leaving their names on the tags? Would it just give the suspect away? I decided to go look for this suspect myself. I looked in this alleyway, and I found a trapdoor. It said ''Entity Squad on it. I opened the door and climbed in. I had an iron sword in my hand just in case. It smelled down there. Like rat poop was down there. I saw silverfish slithering around. Some tried to nibble on my foot but I stabbed them dead with my sword. Down the long hallway, there were computers and hi-tech equipment. There were people in the jackets the village found. White -olored, some darker than others. They all had the same logo on them. A player head in black and white with a red X crossing it out. This was the Entity Squad. There were 2 sides. 1 had red walls and red tint to computers, the other had blue tint and walls. Both sides have walls growing moss and green stuff on it. I took a few quiet steps, seeing there was a gate. I then noticed ten people on the other side, trying to get out. Their faces were gray. They looked like they haven't eaten anything in days. There were cups of sewer water next to them. They had to drink that? ''Ew... I made too much noise. Uh oh. Everybody looked at stared at me. They all then pulled out diamond swords and enchanted bows. Oh crap, I'm dead. I sprinted out as fast I could. I didn't want anything to do with them. But they started shooting poison arrows at me, so I used my sword to deflect it. I even hit somebody with their own arrow. I climbed up the ladder to escape. And I ran and ran and ran. I looked back. What looked like two dozen people were chasing me. I noticed some guy in his house just staring out onto the street. All he saw was this guy with an iron sword, and then a mob of 25 people with armor and shiny weapons. I ran to the police station, yelling ''help! I'm going to die! You inconsiderate noobs, stop standing there!!! ''I managed to get to the station. I burst through the doors, where two officers were guarding an area. "Stop right there!" They said. Then they saw the storm of people. The officers knew that was Entity Squad. Both of them, actually. They called more officers, and managed to arrest everybody in the squads. I was safe. The people down there were also safe. We found out they were test subjects for an entity project, and if they were not saved they would have been modified into Entities 101-110, who would terrorize everybody in the village. I was still scared of the timeat ''10:10 AM, but at least it's all over. Written by ExtremeMaster999, my best one yet? Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche